Bobsled Bonanza
Bobsled Bonanza is a difficult Mini-game which can be unlocked after beating Adventure Mode. For some people, this is considered the hardest Mini-game. It is a daytime Pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes (up to the fourth column), and almost all of the Zombies that appear throughout the level are Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zomboni. If the player melts the ice, she/he will face several Zombonis before any Bobsled Teams. Potato Mines are good plants to use here, as a single one can take out a bobsled and all four of its occupants. Squash and Imitater Squash are also good plants because they can easily take out a Zomboni. Icons Bobsled_bonanza.png|iOS Icon Bobsled PC.png|PC Icon Bobsled DS.png|DS Icon Bobsled XBox.png|XBox Live Arcade Icon Bobsled ipad.png|iPad Icon Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team * Zombie Yeti* (Only if you have encountered him) Plants Recommended *Sunflower *Peashooter and/or Cattail (for pool lanes) *Lily Pad *Spikeweed (recommended to upgrade as soon as possible) *Spikerock *Squash (optional, if you don't have Spikerock) *Potato Mine *Jalapeno (optional, to melt ice and get rid of Zombie Bobsled Teams) *Imitater (optional, Imitater Potato Mine, Squash, or Jalapeno) *Starfruit (optional) *Chomper (optional) Strategies See Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies. Gallery File:BobsledBonanzaBegining.png|Beginning The_yeti_zombie.png|A Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza Zombie_Yeti_Bobsled_Bonanza.jpg|Another Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza Bobsled_wins.png|Yay! I win with the "cobbing" strategy IMG_1350.png|On iPod Touch and iPhone version, you can play this before you get Lily Pad. Of course, you will lose since you cannot defend the water lanes in any way apart from Cherry Bombs TinyBobsled.jpg|Tiny Zomboni and Zombie Bobsled Team Bobsled_Bonanza_by_Minh.png|A Strategy using only Spikeweeds, Spikerocks and Tangle Kelps to kill Zombies by Hoanganhminh Bobsled.JPG|By Someone456 Bobbona MS.PNG|A strategy that relies heavily on Cattails and spikerocks by Trivia *Like Pogo Party, Bobsled Bonanza has a much longer time between the time you are allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come than other levels. For both Mini-games, it lasts for 75 seconds, longer than any normal level. **This is probably letting the player giving more time to plant since its difficulty is really hard. Players are given a long preparation time, as the zombies start appearing when the average player plants their 7th sunflower, as opposed to normally when the player plants their 3rd sunflower. *The Tree of Wisdom says it's hard to beat both it and Pogo Party without the Squash. **It is possible to beat the level without Squashes, because Potato Mines and Chompers can take their place. Also, Squash can only squash a whole bobsled if another zombie activated it at the right moment; by itself, it only can squash at most two bobsled zombies (and usually only one). *If you melt all the ice before the first wave, regular zombies will appear after then, until the first wave. **You must use the instant recharge hack, and possibly the unlimited sun hack too. *Unlike any other game modes, the ice trails don't disappear. **In the DS version though, ice trails normally disappear after Zombie Bobsled Teams appear (unless a Zomboni is in the same lane). *For some reason, on some older iPhone versions of this mini-game, the ice at the start covers an extra square. *Gatling Peas also make a good use, but because of their high cost and slow recharge (plus that of the prerequisite Repeater), this isn't mainly a good idea. **Fire Repeaters cost 375 sun for the first one and 200 more for each one. Also, all the plants will have a fast recharge. Fire Gatling Peas cost 625 for the first one and 450 for everyone after. *Bobsled Bonanza, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick and It's Raining Seeds are the only Mini-games to have 4 flags for all versions. **If you count the iPhone version, Seeing Stars is also 4 flags. *In the Spanish version, this mini-game is called "Carreras de Bobsleigh" ("Bobsleigh Racing"). *This is the only time in which the Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the seed selection screen. *You can't use the Garden Rake in this Mini-game. **Maybe it can't appear on ice. ***It will not count to the three uses of Garden Rake. See Also *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games